


oh where do we begin (our sins)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Roman, I mean it clearly happens but not on page, Inktober, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan makes a Dumb Mistake and ends up with a demon on his hands. Written for Inktober Day 13: Demon!





	oh where do we begin (our sins)

**Author's Note:**

> No I am not continuing this, although I am handing over blanket permission if you want to continue this
> 
> Still catching up, as well, but almost there!

Logan had absolutely not expected this when he’d found that book on demon summoning. He wasn’t quite sure what, exactly, he’d been expecting, to be honest, but it certainly wasn’t an extremely attractive incubus sitting on the floor of his apartment. 

This had all started earlier that day, when Logan had simply been handed a book by a cashier in a bookshop. “I have a feeling you need this book more than I do,” she’d explained, shooting him a wink. “Free of charge.” Logan had stammered in confusion but simply taken the book, not willing to argue with her, and quickly left the store, deciding to look at the book when he got home. He had quickly realized, upon reading just the first page, that this was a book on how to summon a demon. 

He’d then spent the next couple of hours gathering all the materials necessary, deciding that this would be a nice way to pass a boring Friday evening. The circle was easy enough to assemble, and while Logan did have to make a quick run for more candles and certain herbs, it was easy enough to assemble and finish this circle within an hour or two. 

That’s how Logan found himself here, staring down a ridiculously hot incubus who was giving him bedroom eyes mere minutes after Logan had completed the summoning ritual. Logan was suddenly very thankful he’d followed the advice to put a protection circle around himself, so at least this demon couldn’t hurt him… right? 

“So what’s with the protection circle, nerd?” the red-haired demon drawled, standing up and stretching, obviously displaying his body for Logan to admire. “I thought you summoned me because you wanted some fun.” 

“I- I did not summon you specifically-” Logan stammered, but the demon simply laughed, cutting him off. 

“Well, I’m here now anyway, so why not get rid of that circle and come have some fun?” the demon purred. Logan shook his head, resisting the demon’s persuasive magic for just a bit longer, and stepped closer to the centre of his protective circle. 

“No, I don’t I am interested,” Logan answered, clutching the book closer to his chest. “Could you please leave?” 

The incubus shrugged. “I can’t leave until I’ve done what I’m summoned to do. And since I’m an incubus…” 

Logan groaned and ran his fingers through his hair before he began to pace, furiously trying to figure out this situation. He really had not planned on this, yet here he was. Logan could not leave this circle without risking attack by this demon, but he didn’t have anything for a banishment. So… it looked like he only had one option. 

“What is your name?” Logan asked after a minute of quiet, staring into the bright, golden eyes of the incubus. Said demon’s face broke out into a large grin, displaying a set of large, sharp fangs. 

“I’m Roman. And what’s your name, cutie?” 

“Logan. I suppose we should get this over with now, yes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill!


End file.
